Patience
by only-getting-darker
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have known each other for their whole lives. Has it always been this obvious they were meant to be? Finished. Narusasu. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hmmmm Wrote this in core! Enjoy it!  
**Title:** Growing Up Together**  
Chapter title:** Promise**  
Author:** Emmy Louise**  
Date:** April 24th 2006**  
Notes:** heh…Chibi wuv! **  
Disclaimer:** Well I called Masashi to try and work a deal out so I COULD own Naruto, but sadly, no agreement was made. So for now, no, I do not own Naruto. –tears-

READ!  
Adorable Chibi-Sasuke sauntered over to his blonde chibi companion and plopped down beside him. "Hi Nar'to," He said, sighing.

Naruto grinned. "Hi Sa-ke!" Neither of the young toddlers were(1) able to pronounce their friend's name correctly, but then again, neither really noticed or cared.  
It was then that Naruto noticed the evident frown on 'Sa-ke's' features.  
"Whas wrong, Sa-ke?" he questioned looking worriedly at the boy.  
Sasuke frowned. "Nobody wann play wit me. Dey say I'm scary," he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tear beginning to shine in his own eyes, Naruto moved over to crouch in front of the raven haired child. "I wanna play wit you. I'm not scared uff you," he said, trying to comfort the boy.  
"Promise?" The young Uchiha asked, tears now streaming down his cheeks.  
"Promise." Naruto confirmed wiping away his friend's tears.  
The two boys hugged briefly and pulled apart, blushing for unknown reasons.

"My broda ish getting married in a week!" Sasuke proclaimed in a somewhat proud way, happy for the change in conversation.

Naruto slipped a confused expression onto his face. "Whas _'married'_?"  
Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "My broda say-ed dat ish when two people who like each other lots make a promise to always stay together," He supplied.

Naruto seemed to think about this.  
"Sa-ke, do you like me?" he asked.  
"'course I like you, Nar'to! You're my best friend!" Sasuke confirmed  
"lots?"

"lots."  
"I think we should get married when we're older 'cause I wanna stay wit you forever." Naruto said confidently  
"Kay." Sasuke said, not seeing it as such a big deal. He figured he'd stay with Naruto forever regardless of if he promised to or not. "Wann go ova to my house?"

"Kay," Naruto said before adding, "But can we go the long way?"

"Okay…but why?" Sasuke asked curious.

"I dunn like going through the village. People stare at me all mean-like." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke was confused. Why would the villagers be mad at 'Nar'to'? What did he do? "Why?"  
"They say-ed that I'm a monster."

The two were quiet for the moment. Naruto, hanging his head in shame, and Sasuke, taking in this bit of information. "I don't think you're a monster." He said firmly.

"Thanks, Sa-ke." Naruto said, grinning again.

Sasuke nodded. "less go."  
And with that the two children headed off the Uchiha residence.

-------  
Ahem, apologies for the shortness and whatnot, but it's just the prologue. Chapters WILL get longer. .  
1)…would it be was or were? I eraced and re wrote that word fifty thousand times and I STILL don't know! Somebody help meeeee!  
-Ja!-  
-Emaruto


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I finished this chapter just recently! I think this story is heading in a good direction! How 'bout you guys?  
Disclaimer: one day I will own Naruto…just wait…but not yet…nope.  
X-X-X-X  
Naruto knocked rapidly against the thick wood of the Uchiha manner door. Eventually, Uchiha Itachi opened the door to peer down at a six year old blonde whose eyes were shining with excitement.  
"Is Sasuke home?" asked Naruto, jumping up and down.  
"Aa." Itachi said smiling affectionately. "Sasuke!" he called up the stairs.  
The raven haired boy came running down the long flight of stairs to stare up at his brother expectantly.

"Hai, Aniki?" The oldest Uchiha just motioned toward the door where Naruto stood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed excitedly as he hurriedly began putting on his shoes.

"Let's go to the park!" Naruto suggested and grabbed sasuke's arm. He then began sprinting to the nearby park, practically dragging poor Sasuke who was still trying to tie his right shoe.

When the two youths reached the biggest oak tree in the park, they collapsed under it. Once they had caught their breath, Sasuke gave Naruto a quizzical look.

"You didn't come over yesterday…" his expression changed to upset, "You said you would,"  
"I wanted to!" Naruto blurted out apologetically. "But, but 'Ruka grounded me!"

The youngest Uchiha heir rolled his eyes. "What'd ya do this time?"  
Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Tied chicken to the neighbor's cat and then set the dogs on it…" he admitted grinning all the while.

Sasuke stifled a boyish giggle. "How long did it take for them to blame you?"

"At least an hour!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke laughed again.

It was at this moment that two girls of the same age strolled by staring at Sasuke. One had long pink hair and the other's hair was blonde and in a ponytail.

They both rushed up to Sasuke, totally ignoring Naruto, and began to chatter about random girly things that Sasuke _obviously _didn't care about.

Naruto silently crept behind the two girls and when Sasuke gave him a questioning look, he simply put a finger to his lips and plastered a wicked grin onto his face. The blonde carefully held up tow lengths of hair for Sasuke to see; one pink, one blonde. Silently, he tied the two into a knot and gave Sasuke what was presumably; the signal.  
Sasuke got up, walked about five feet to the left and said "Oi, Ino,", while at the same time, Naruto when about the same time, Naruto went about five feet in the opposite direction and shouted "Hey Sakura!" and stuck out his tongue.

As planned, the two girls walked in opposite directions only to fall back in evident pain and begin searching for its cause. They soon found that their hair was tied in what was almost positively and irreversibly knot.

"NARUTO!" they both screamed in unison.

Both boys took off running back to the Uchiha manner in hysteria. They reached Sasuke's house in comical tears and collapsed onto the porch.

When their laughter had died down Naruto finally remembered something "Oh! I almost forgot! 'Ruka says you can sleep over tonight!" he declared.

"Really!" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Go ask 'tachi!" he said, pushing his friend toward the door.

Without waiting Sasuke yelled into the door way, "ANIKIIIIII!"

After a few minutes, Itachi appeared at the door and glanced down questioningly at the two endearing children.

"Can I stay at Naruto's house tonight?" he pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog eyes

Who could resist _that?_ Definitely not Itachi.

"Find, go pack up."

The two boys smiled graciously and raced up the stairs whereupon Naruto hopped onto Sasuke's bed and Sasuke dug out his overnight bag.

"Maybe if we go over to my house, 'Ruka will make us ramen!" Naruto thought out loud.

"Uhuh…" Sasuke replied only half listening.

"You're room is BIG!" Naruto mused.

Sasuke glanced around. "I guess…"

"Done yet?" The blonde asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, smiling.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled his raven-haired companion behind him.

X-X-X-X  
The two children hurried across the streets to Naruto's house. Eventually the walked in front of what they knew to be Sakura's house.

Sure enough, there were Sakura and Ino, attached by the hair with Sakura's mom beginning to clip it off.

"There that nasty twerp is!" Ino yelled, pointing to Naruto.

"He's the one that did this!"

"Run!" Yelled Naruto, tugging on Sasuke's arm as he tried to pull the boy along with him. Sasuke held still.

"What're you so afraid of? Don't be a chicken, they're just _girls_." He

"No you don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed frantically, still tugging on Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke glanced away defiantly. "What don't I" he was cut off by a deafeningly loud –SMACK-.

He whipped his head around to see the cause of it.

There Naruto was, holding his red, stinging cheek with tears in his eyes as Sakura's mom lifted her hand again.

-SMACK-

She hit him again and again while Sasuke simply watched in horror. Soon she was screaming insults while she hit him.

"Monster!" "Demon!" "Murderer!"

Sasuke didn't understand. What Naruto had done was bad, but not _that _bad! He hadn't done anything even close to bad enough to deserve an insult like "Murderer!"!

"Someone should just do us all a favor and kill you!" She screamed, now kicking the sobbing boy who was sprawled on the grass. Finally, she gave him one last, hard kick and stormed off.

Sasuke stood, eyes wide, paralyzed as Naruto's hysteria slowly calmed. Finally, Sasuke regained his ability to move and rushed over to his beaten friend.

"Naruto!" he screamed, just now realizing that he was crying too. "Are you okay?"

Naruto put on a relatively false grin in hopes that he could cheer Sasuke up. "Yeah, sure, I'm fine. It happens all the time…"

X-X-X-X Naruto's house X-X-X-X

The two boy's sat in Naruto's room; both snuggled up in their sleeping bags, chatting tiredly.

Naruto shivered, not being as rich as the young Uchiha, his sleeping bag wasn't quite as cozy on these cold nights.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, looking at the chilled blonde.

"I'm fine." Was all Naruto said, snuggling closer into the nearly nonexistent warmth of his bedding.

"You look cold…"

"I'm _fine, _Sasuke." He insisted.

"My sleeping bag is big, we can share, if you want…"

Naruto considered this and then nodded in admittance.

He got up and padded lightly across the floor to join his companion in what looked like a very comfortable sleeping bag.

Sasuke moved over, making room for his best friend as Naruto slipped in with him. There, the two slowly fell asleep, content in each others' embrace.

X-X-X-X

A/N: AAAAAAAAWW! Kawaii, ne!  
I heart this chapter.  
I have three or four more written out…but I don't want to type them just yet 'cause I'm lazy. Mayhaps I'll pay someone to type them up for me? Maybeh…

Well, how do you guys like this?  
Sorry for any errors.  
oh, by the way, **_I NEED A BETA-READER!_**  
So if you can help me with that, review with your email…or…just say yes and I'll go to your account for your email!

Thankies!  
Luff,   
Emaruto


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmmmmkay, so, I finally got the time to type this up! hooray for summer!

So this takes place two years later when Sasuke and Naruto are eight.

So don't get confused.

**Sasuke and Naruto are now eight**!

CHAPTER THREE

-When we were eight-

"Sasukeeeeee" Naruto began hopefully.

"Yeeeeessss?" Sasuke replied curiously.

"You're rich, riiiiight?"

"…yes…"

"Willyoubuymeramen'causeIgotintroubleanddidn'tgetmyallowence?" Naruto begged with a pleading look in his eyes.

Sasuke took a moment to decipher this and then smiled. "Sure."

Naruto tackled him into a giant hug. "Thanks Sasuke! You're the best EVER!"

After buying and eating their ramen (well, buying only on Sasuke's part), they headed over to the park to play. For a moment the two boys sat in silence, pondering what to do. Finally, Naruto tapped Sasuke on his shoulder and let out a "You're it!" declaring a vigorous game of tag

The two played for an hour or so, jumping into trees, hiding in bushes, and exhausting their youthful bodies out, eventually collapsing into a heap of limbs.

"You're still it…" Sasuke commented.

"I don't caaaaaaaaaaaaare. My legs hurt!" Naruto groaned.

"Mine too"

Naruto rolled over onto his side and moaned again. "Itaiii Itai Itai!"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow, "Why does your side hurt?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal dark purple bruising.

"Sakura's mom again?" Sasuke asked suddenly solemn.

"Nah" Naruto replied quietly.

"Then who?"

"I don't know…It was just some villager…"

"That you didn't even know." Sasuke finished for him, having heard this story before.

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence fell about the two boys.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah?"

"How come the villagers don't like you?"

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't really know…Iruka says it doesn't matter and that the villagers just don't understand me."

"Oh…" Sasuke responded, now somewhat uncomfortable also. "Well I'm glad that I understand you."

Naruto grinned. "Me too."

Suddenly a loud shout was heard.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUNNN! Come play with us!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten waved frantically towards Sasuke, expecting him to desert Naruto for them.

Naruto reluctantly looked up at the sky. "You can go, if you want." He said sadly.

To his surprise, Sasuke grabbed his hand and smirked. "No way, let's get outta here." He insisted, and took off dragging a shocked Naruto behind him.

Finally the two reached the secluded lake where they spent their time when they didn't want to be bothered.

They sat down on their usual rock.

"How come you didn't go with them?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't want to play with them." Sasuke said as if it were a common fact.

"You'd rather hang out with _me?_" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend!"

Naruto grinned. "You're my best friend too!" he proclaimed squeezing said best friend tightly.

Suddenly Naruto got an evil glint in his eyes and maneuvered himself until he was in the proper position to…

"Agh!" Sasuke screamed as he was pushed into the lake, clothes and all.

Naruto laughed mercilessly as his friend splashed about in what was probably dead freezing water. He was so caught up in his laughing that he didn't notice what Sasuke was doing until a cold hand grabbed his ankle and yanked him into the water too.

Soon, he found himself submerged in the same icy water as Sasuke. It was Sasuke's turn to laugh, but it was short lived when he realized he was still cold and wet.

He glared, "This is all your fault, baka."

"So?" Naruto asked innocently.

"So you better fix it! He insisted.

Instead of heading his friends warning, Naruto decided it would be a better idea to dunk said boy underwater for as long as possible.

Sasuke, choking on the unexpected water fought his way back to the surface only to, in turn, do the same to Naruto. Thus began a ferocious dunking fight between the two boys.

They boys, being…well, boys, the game soon became fight, with both of them kicking, biting, scratching and punching. In the midst of all this _fun_, they managed to make their way tot eh less age and rocky side of the lake.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and yelped in pain as a jagged rock dug into his already bruised side. "Itai!" he yelled, groping for something to help pull himself to shore.

"What is it!" Sasuke asked, frantically trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Itaiii! I- I think I hit a rock!" Naruto's voice was strained as he tried to swim through the water despite the searing pain in his side.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood spilling from his friend.

Naruto, finally finding something to grab onto, quickly clambered onto Sasuke. And then everything went dark.

(Gwahaha…I could stop here….but I wont….)

---PAGE BREAK!---

Naruto woke up trying to remember where he was. He glanced around. Well that was easy! He was in his room! He then glanced at the clock. But why was he still sleeping at 3:30 pm?

"You're awake!" The yell made Naruto jump and fall right out of bed.

"Itaiii! Sasuke! What are you doing here?" he asked, now thoroughly confused. He then added as an afterthought, "and what happened?"

Instead of response, he got an arm full of Sasuke. "I thought weren't EVER going to get up! I've been here all day!"

Naruto just stared. "…I don't get it. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked, looking up.

Naruto thought _really really _hard.

"…nope."

Sasuke sighed. A recently traumatized Naruto was still Naruto. "We were swimming and I guess we went to far and you gut cut open by a rock." He pointed to the bandages on Naruto's side. "You freaked out. You were bleeding _everywhere_. You grabbed onto me and passed out so I pulled you onto shore and carried you all the way home."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the bandages on Sasuke's arm. "What about that?" he asked.

Sasuke blushed and pointed to Naruto's corresponding bandaged leg. "I fell once. Sorry." He admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay Sasuke!" Naruto said, glomping his friend, "I'm he one who should be sorry! I ruined our day!" Before Sasuke could contradict. The door opened.

"Sasuke, are you sure don't just want to go home? I don't think—oh! Naruto! You're awake!" A surprised Iruka said, going to check in his informally adopted son. He put a hand on the blonde's forehead. "Hmmm but you've got a fever. You stay in bed. Sasuke, why don't you get your things? I'll take you home."

Sasuke looked up pleadingly, "Can I stay?" he begged.

Iruka considered this. "Okay, but don't keep him up." He advised.

"'Kay!" Sasuke said happily, hopping back onto the side of Naruto's bed.

Iruka smiled at the endearing child and closed the door quietly.

Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said, yawning sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." The blonde said, drifting into slumber.

"You're welcome…"

A/N: cute, ne?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright. I know I've taken FOREVER to update. And I do have reasons (EXCUSES), but I'm sure none of you care so I won't bother stating them. Anyways, Sorry for the wait. Happy reading!

**When we were 14 **

"Sasukeeeee! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Naruto whined outside of Sasuke's bathroom door.

"I'm almost done," Sasuke insisted, still fixing his hair.

"If you don't come out right now, I'm coming in to get you!" Naruto yelled aggravatedly, reaching for the doorknob.

"No don't!" was Sasuke's muffled reply.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I look BAD without my hair done!"

Naruto sighed frustrated. "You're such a GIRL, Sasuke!"

A pause…and then, "Shut up!"

"I've known you since forever. You really think I care if you've got a ton of gel in your hair or not?" Naruto asked throwing open the door.

Sasuke glared. "I said don't come in!"

"Too late!" an irritated Naruto yelled, grabbing his friend by the shirt collar and pulling him out the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke complained. "Just one more second!" he insisted.

Naruto looked at the teen exasperatedly. "You look FINE Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted moodily. "Only fine?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously, do you live off my compliments or something? Alright, Sasuke. You look friggen' _FANTASTIC_, with a capital F and everything. Now let's GO!"

Sasuke nodded. "That's what I thought." With that he headed out the door.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke! Do you REALLY have to be so BITCHY in the morning?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled spinning around and finally giving Naruto a good view of his outfit.

Silence…

Gawking…

The rise of an eyebrow.

"What the HELL are you wearing, Sasuke?"

The brunette was wearing a tight black tank top, and a COLLAR, paired with tight…and I mean REALLY REALLY tight ¾ length black jeans with green high-tops.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, smiling and spinning around. "Don't like it?"

Naruto looked him over once more. "You look like a whore," he deadpanned.

"Ah, so you DO like it? What am I saying, of COURSE, you do. I mean, it's obvious you've been lusting after me for years!"

Naruto glared. "Fuck you."

"In your dreams, Uzumaki."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, don't come running to me if Kakashi rapes you."

And the two headed to school.

* * *

_BRIIIINNNGGG!_

Naruto turned a glare to his friend. "Hear that? That's the school saying 'Hi Naruto! Ready to be unfairly punished for your tardiness!' "

Sasuke laughed. "In a sense, I suppose you're right."

Naruto's glare deepened and he waved his arms about as he spoke. "And of course only I will get in trouble because, _god forbid _they punish _Uchiha Sasuke!_"

Sasuke grinned evilly. "Better run, Uzumaki."

"Damn you." Was all Naruto said before he raced off to class.

The doors to room 107 burst open as a panting Uzumaki Naruto rushed in, babbling an excuse.

"Kakashi, really! It wasn't my fault I tried as hard as I could to get here on time, but Sasuke was-- "

"Don't go blaming your tardiness on another student, Naruto. Be responsible and take the blame for your own actions," Kakashi cut him off.

Naruto shook his head. "No, really! It was all Sasuke's fault! I was like 'come on let's go!' and he was like, 'no, I have to do my stupid hair!' and I was like--"

"My hair is not stupid."

"Ah, Uchiha-san, nice of you to join us," Kakashi exclaimed, his one visible eye turning to an amused crescent.

Naruto spun around and pointed an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction. "You! This is all YOUR fault!"

Sasuke just glared.

Kakashi sighed "both of you, take a seat. Uzumaki, detention after school."

Sasuke took a seat and Naruto turned furious. "What! What about HIM? He got here WAY after me!"

"Yes, well. . ."

"NO! Don't make me tell Iruka on you! You know how much he likes me!"

Kakashi sighed. The principle really _was_ quite fond of Naruto… "Fine. Uchiha-san. Detention after school."

Silence.

Whispering.

Shock.

"Who-WHAT!"

Naruto smirked. "About time you got in trouble."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto slipped into detention, late. 

He sauntered up to his friend, who was seated on a desk.

"Hi!"

Sasuke turned away.

"…Hellooo, I said 'hi'!"

Silence.

"What did I do?"

Silence.

"You're not still mad about this whole detention thing, are you?"

More Silence.

"Come on Sasuke, how am I supposed to fix things if you don't talk to me?"

Still Silence.

"I'll make you talk if I have to."

Siiiilleeenncee.

"Don't make me do this…"

…do I really need to say it? Silence.

"You asked for it."

And with that, Naruto tackled a surprised Sasuke to the ground, holding him down, hands over his head.

"Ready to talk now?"

Sasuke glared and turned his head away, refusing to speak.

Naruto sighed. "If you insist,"

A warm, wet, and sensual kiss was placed upon the Uchiha's lips.

Naruto pulled away.

"Wha-what the HELL, NARUTO?"

"I win."

* * *

A/N: well, actually, the chapter was longer, but I felt I should end it here. So this is part one of "when we were 14" 

Stay tuned for the next part!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not even going to say anything about how late this chapter is.

**When we were fourteen. Part II**

Sasuke grimaced. "Was it really _worth _it?!"

"hell yeah! Any victory is a victory!"

Sasuke made an angry noise in his throat and got back into his desk, a glare engraved in his features. "You have problems"

Naruto just grinned.

XxXxXxX

When detention was over, Sasuke and Naruto headed off to Sasuke's house. Sasuke also served as a type of personal (delightfully _free_) tutor to Naruto.

About halfway through their study session, Sasuke, who had been antsy the whole time, slammed down his pencil.

"Why'd you do it!?" he demanded to a very confused Naruto

"Do what?" Naruto asked after the shock wore out.

"Kiss me! Why'd you kiss me!?" he asked, still in a frantic demanding tone.

"Well duh Sasuke! You weren't talking to me!" Naruto yelled back.

"God damnit, Naruto! I want the _real _reason!"

"What the hell, Sasuke? That _is _the real reason!"

"Th-that's it!? That's the only reason!?"

"Well…yeah! Of course! What did you think!?"

"Well I just thought,…I…" he scoffed. "Forget it.

"No. Tell me!"

"It's nothing, dobe."

"Well if it's nothing, then why are you worrying about it?" he asked, fixing his friend with his best determined glare.

"I'm not." Was the defiant response.

"You _are"_ He insisted persistently.

"I'm NOT!"

"You _are!"_

"God DAMNIT! I'M NOT!" Sasuke screamed, throwing his book onto the floor and stomping out of the room. "Just…leave me alone! Go home." Came the muffled reply as Sasuke's bedroom door slammed shut.

Naruto was…actually not too surprised. Sasuke had always been over emotional. Usually at this time, Naruto would just gather up his things and leave the Uchiha to brood.

This time, however, the subject of Sasuke's aggression was…questionable. Silently he set his things down and crept up to Sasuke's room. He got ready to knock but when he heard a faint noise, he stopped.

Was…Was Sasuke _crying_?"

Naruto knew that knocking would only get him an aggravated yell so he opted for trying the doorknob. Finding it unlocked be slowly made his way into the room.

"…Sasuke?"

The brunette sat on his bed, knees against his chest, arms resting on his knees, and head on his arms (AN: knee bone's connected to the-).

Said boy looked up and mumbled, "Told you to go home."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because everything sucks. I never get anything I want. I hope I hope and I hope and I end up with a let down! Always! And now you! Just another let down! Argh!" He fisted the fabric of his shirt aggravatedly.

Naruto leaned against the wall in frustration. "Sasuke, what the hell are you - …" Naruto cut himself off as his eyes widened in realization.

Finally he closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Do you always have to be so difficult? Can't you do _anything _straightforwardly?"

He opened his eyes and gave Sasuke a wary look before moving to stand in front of his best friend.

The brunette remained silent. His mind reeling for an explanation of his current situation. Finally, Naruto swooped down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, before pulling back and searching for a reaction.

"Is _this _what you were hoping for?"

Sasuke just nodded. A sad smile found its way onto Naruto's face and Sasuke's heart collapsed.

"Look…I'm not exactly sure if my feelings for you go that far…"

Sasuke's crestfallen feelings must have translated to an upset expression for Naruto paused to say "Don't give me that look!" before continuing. "Can't we just stay best friends for a while longer…and…and…I can sort things out?  
Sasuke bit his lip and smiled up through his bangs. "Okay".

Naruto grinned.

A comfortable silence passed between the two. Sasuke finally broke it by collapsing face first into his pillows. "Now get the hell out of my room,"

When Naruto laughed but didn't budge Sasuke groped the nightstand for the first heavy objected he could find and chucked it at the blond, smirking with satisfaction as heard a solid "Clunk" followed by, "Damn, was that a _paperweight?!"_

"Damn straight" came his muffled reply as the blond left his room.

**ENNNDDD OFFF CHAAPPPTTEERRR!!**

I like this one's ending!


	6. Chapter 6

Let's do this thing.

**When we were 16**

Sasuke made a quick turn to the entryway of his home. He nearly lunged at the door, hoping to make it there before being caught by his brother. No such luck. Sasuke was one foot from the door when Itachi slid in front of him.

"Where're you goin'?" He asked accusingly. Before Sasuke could answer, however, Itachi's partner in crime – and husband, as it was – interjected.

"I bet he's going to see his little boyfriend." A snicker. Sasuke growled and then stamped his foot and yelled,

"Naruto is _not _my boyfriend! Itachi! Tell Kisami to shut up!"

Itachi made no move to quite his husband, but instead continued to bombard Sasuke for information on his plans for the day. "Well it certainly looks like he must be, since you're dressing like that to go see him." A wry grin.

"What's wrong with this?" Sasuke asked, frowning and looking down at his chosen outfit.

"Well for one thing, your shirts riding up. And then I don't even want to _know _how you got pants _that _tight onto yourself. They look painted." Kisami answered for Itachi.

"Naruto says I look good in this outfit!" Sasuke didn't realize the mistake until it had tumbled over his lips. "I mean…!"

"Oooooh! Someone has a crush!!!" Kisami drew out, laughing at the same time.

"Where are you guys going?" Itachi questioned

"Out."

"_Where_?"

Sasuke sighed; he was going to be late. He might as well be straightforward. "To the park."

"You're going in public wearing _that?"_

"Yes! I am! Can I _leave _now?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke pushed his way to the door, pulled it open, stepped out, and slammed it shut.

The journey to the park was familiar and short, and in but a few minutes he was at the tree that had been their meeting place for as long as Sasuke could remember.

The funny thing was, though, that Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke was sure he was at least 10 minutes late; and although Naruto wasn't known for his punctuality, he was usually on time more or less to see Sasuke.

Sasuke openly gasped as something – or, rather, some_one_ – grabbed him from behind in an affectionate hug.

"Your laaate!" Naruto whined, squeezing his best friend.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and tilted his head back. "Where were you hiding?"

"Behind the tree, duh."

Sasuke made a move to turn around but was stopped by Naruto's hands on his shoulders.

"Nah, ah, ah!" Naruto said, and Sasuke could nearly _hear _the grin in his words. "I've got a surprise for you, today, say still.

Sasuke jerked back when an orange bandanna was whipped across his eyes and securely knotted in the back. "What the hell, Naruto?"

"Come on, like I said, I have a surprise, I won't let you hit anything, I promise."

Sasuke took a hesitant step forward. "Naruto, you can't even walk by yourself with out falling, and you're expecting me to allow you to be responsible for _me _too?"

The brunette laughed jokingly and Naruto chuckled as well. "Don't worry about it. If you die, you can kill me, deal?"

"Deal."

A few moments of silence.

"Wait..!"

Naruto laughed happily at his best friend's realization before shushing him and pushing him quicker along the path to their destination.

After about five minutes, Naruto halted Sasuke.

"Okay, we're here."

Sasuke reached for his blindfold and pulled it up. He let out a hardly stifled gasp as he realized where they were. "I haven't been here in years."

"I know me either. I thought it would be nice to re-visit, you like it?"

The two were standing in front of the peaceful lake that had once been in the constant play area of their childhoods. After the mishap with the rocks, neither had really come back.

Sasuke breathed a "Yeah" before sitting at the waters edge. Naruto fallowed quickly behind sitting next to the other teen. Sasuke tensed, "Not going to push me in, are you?" He let out a week laugh.

Naruto giggled, "No, I learned my lesson last time, promise."

Sasuke smiled and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder. They sat like that for a minute or so before Sasuke sighed and quietly said, "This is the best surprise ever."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto responded in a slightly nervous tone. "Actually, this is only half of the surprise…"

"Oh? What's the other half?" Sasuke pulled his knees up so he was facing Naruto who was still looking out over the lake.

"I, um, remember in 9th grade when you told me you liked me?"

Sasuke paled a bit. He and Naruto really hadn't talked about that since. It was a touchy subject. "Ah…yes."

A cough. "Well, do you still? I mean, do you still like me?"

Sasuke bit his lip. Of _course _he still liked Naruto. He'd been head over heels in love with him for forever, as far as he was concerned. However, Sasuke was barely able to whisper a nearly inaudible "Yes."

Naruto looked like he was going to say something, but stopped, turned, looked at Sasuke, and took a deep breath. Before Sasuke knew what happened, he was lying with his back on the grass with his best friend's lips firmly attached to his.

The moment was over quickly and Naruto pulled away, but stayed over Sasuke, on his hands and knees. "I like you, too. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Sasuke couldn't answer, but threw his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down, demanding another kiss from him.

Sometimes all you need is a little patience.

**LA FIN**

Hey, I was thinking about changing the name of this to Patience? Whaddya think?

Anyways, that's the end!

Hope you like it!


End file.
